


赤司征十郎 2020生贺 《帰る場所》

by aka_aoi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aka_aoi/pseuds/aka_aoi
Summary: 赤司征十郎誕生祭2020
Kudos: 2





	赤司征十郎 2020生贺 《帰る場所》

《帰る場所》

在一间算不上冷清也不是很热闹的咖啡店里，一个不起眼的青年正坐在一个被阳光照射到的角落。  
似乎有精心挑选一个不易被人打扰的位置，这位灰发的青年比起放置在桌上的饮料，更加专注于阅读手中的轻小说。  
虽然他不认为咖啡店是个很理想的读书地点，但当听闻这间咖啡店和从前某本曾经很喜欢的轻小说有联名活动时，他觉得还是可以一试。  
要不是这个原因，正在念大学又向来喜欢清静的他也不会特意来到这么接近母校的地方吧。  
──看吧。  
刚巧就有两个穿着洛山高校校服的高中男生推门而进。  
灰发青年从洛山高校毕业已经有两年时间，加上本人存在感薄弱，所以能立刻认得出他的现役洛山学生可以说是少之有少。  
观察完这两个洛山学生的言语和行为，确定他们是和自己毫不相干的一年级生后，灰发青年又继续不动声色地看书了。  
「喂，你那个烦恼解决了没有？」  
「还没有啊……」  
「你要不要问一问学生会会长？听三年级的前辈说他什么都懂，而且人很好，只要能找到他，什么都能解决。」  
「诶……？就算再好人，学生会的会长大人也不会为一个不认识的一年级生解决小小的烦恼吧？」  
「不试试又怎么会知道啊。」  
「再说，我听学会的前辈说，他日常要处理的事务可是非一般人能理解的繁忙，所以基本上找不到他的人的。」  
和两个吵吵闹闹的一年级生相反，青年静静地翻了一页。  
老实说，青年很想让他们小声一点。  
再说，这也不是正常在讨论个人烦恼应有的声浪吧。  
──不过，那个日理万机的小少爷是什么时候开始做起了万事屋的勾当啊。  
一想起从前都是这位「会长大人」主动到天台找自己，灰发青年就不由得暗自苦笑了一下。  
在一年级生们胡乱吹嘘的背景噪音之中，一声推门的声音瞬间吸引到青年的注意。  
青年看了一眼，便知道这个刚进来的洛山学生是某个运动部的成员了。  
多亏从前某位节俭的小少爷的训练，灰发青年对人类观察的熟练程度已经变成了日常生活的小习惯。  
这个新来的洛山学生马上就找到同伴的位置，并坐到刚才那两位一年级生的旁边。  
他一坐下来，另外两人立即返回刚才最初的话题了。  
「你所属的篮球部的队长不就是学生会会长吗？那我们就不怕找不到他的人啦。」  
「……什么啊？你们找我家队长有什么事？」  
「传闻他无所不能，是真的吗！？」  
「传闻他人很好，总是帮大家解决问题，是真的吗！？」  
「听说他家里超──有钱，也是真的吗！？」  
「听说连老师和校长都忌他几分，也是真的吗！？」  
「赤司前辈当然很厉害啦！完美得不像一个人，像神一样！球技一流、头脑又好、为人温柔敦厚又关心大家！而且听他的话做事从来也不会有错的！不过……练习时他也像鬼一样严格就是了……虽然队长称赞我射球射得好的时候我是很开心……嘻嘻……」  
三个一年级生七嘴八舌的无聊对话，微妙地慢慢演变成粉丝团向朋友推介偶像的场面，坐在另一旁的灰发青年已经没怎么听入耳了。  
总的来说，就是某位当了三年的篮球队队长兼学生会会长，已经成为了洛山师生尊敬的存在吧。  
曾经是那么危险的一个男人，经过那场冬季杯后虽然算不上变了个人，但整个人的感觉都变得更柔和了。  
对人仿佛放下了戒心。  
对自己仿佛也放下了执着。  
恍如在天台上遇上过的那个孤高的王者不曾存在一样。  
这样的他被洛山「万民景仰」也没什么不妥吧。虽然这也跟自己没什么关系。  
灰发青年见进来咖啡店的人开始多，便合上了小说，动身离开了。  
「感谢光顾。请问您是洛山高校的旧生吗？」  
对灰发青年来说，这是多么突如其来的问题啊。  
从来没料到结帐时会这样被问上，他一下子呆住了。  
「本店曾经有经营不当的时候。但有一天店长从洛山的某位恩人那里得到提示，从而进行了改善，本店因此才能持续到今天。因为今天刚好是这位恩人的生日，所以店长说只要是洛山的师生和旧生，今天都可以有半价优惠！」  
见客人一副吃惊的样子，店员马上细心解说。  
「……客人？请问您是洛山高校的旧生吗？」  
「……」  
「……客人？」  
──喂喂喂……洛山里有这样的特殊能力的人不就是赤司嘛……  
比起忽然被问及是否洛山旧生的冲击，现在灰发青年的心里只有一种名为不妙的心情。  
太大意了吧。  
赤司本来就是一个精于计算且神通广大的怪物啊。

灰发青年已经不记得自己是如何离开咖啡店。  
一走出咖啡店，外面的冷空气刚好为自己发热的脑袋降温。  
一边寄望只是自己想多了，青年一边加快脚步。  
然后也没什么好意外的，青年就在某个信号灯前被熟悉的声音叫住了。  
「黛……前辈？是黛前辈对吧。」  
他还是一贯淡然的语气。  
本以为被刚才那个无知的一年级生尊称为神一样的男人在造型上会比从前多了几分王者的气派，但挡在自己面前的这个男人似乎连身高也没多少变化。  
还是像以前一样，明明物理上在俯视他，但心理上却觉得被他俯视着。  
既然被发现了，黛千寻只好同样以淡然的语气回应了那么一句：  
「……是赤司啊。」  
闻言后赤司优雅地笑了笑。在黛看来，却像是有什么阴谋。  
「怎么了？」  
「没什么……我只是想起了，早些时间实渕前辈他们在群组里面说着，如果黛前辈也能来参加聚会就好了。没想到，今天真的能巧遇黛前辈的人呢。」  
「哼，少骗人。是你诱导那间咖啡店做联名活动吧。」  
赤司温柔的解说只让黛感到不爽，赤司却不以为然地把应说的话说下去。  
像下棋一样。  
「其实我觉得黛前辈会来的机率只有一半。对了，我今天刚好与实渕前辈、叶山前辈和根武谷前辈他们有约，现在正要前往约好的地点。如果黛前辈接下来有空的话，也请一起过来聚一聚吧。能看到黛前辈，相信大家一定会很高兴的。」  
即使胜算只有一半，赤司仿佛连赌运气也不会输。  
虽然赤司是如此轻描淡写，但综合了今天的观察，黛已经很清楚接下来的是一个派对了。  
就算现在的人格再温和，赤司终究还是那个可以把人像棋子一样任意摆布的「外星人」吧。  
能够有这么一个后辈，曾经和这么一个男人身处同一个篮球队，黛心里还是觉得这种经验不赖的。  
「那么，黛前辈，我们走吧。」  
黛看着眼前这个以篮球员来说意外地娇小的背影，却拥有足以背负着「奇迹的世代的队长」、「开辟的帝王──洛山的队长」、「学生会的会长大人」种种重担的强大力量，不由得轻叹一口气。  
「喂，赤司。」  
「是？」  
待赤司转身回头看他，黛好不容易才说出口。

「赤司，生日快乐。」

简单的一句祝福，也可以拥有足以温暖冬日的力量。  
同时也是支撑着赤司征十郎的强大的重要的一部分。

《帰る場所》完 明石葵 2020-12-20


End file.
